Sonic: The Altered Universe
by AmyRoselover
Summary: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Anyways, this is a new story with my OWN characters. Tulip, Jake, Shyann SonamyGirll12's character , Kairin Kairi13's character , Troy, and Midnight.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic: The Altered Universe**

~Tulip's P.O.V~

~Chapter I~

I'm all alone…I have no one else left…My parents…they died 4 months ago…And although I'm 4, I know a lot about death. I've never seen my real mother. I always have visions of being on a planet. Every animal there controlled magic. My visions happen to be my dreams. Everytime I have I have a dream, I see a figure of my mother being killed. I wake up with a start and cry. Then, I, not knowing what I'm doing, draw the event. *sigh* Even at school I'm alone…I'm the smartest student there…My name is Tulip, as what my gold bracelets say…I am a rabbit…I don't have any friends…Everyone… they just ignore me…

~End Of Chapter I~


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter II~

5 years later. Today, is my birthday…I'm 10 today, however, I have no one to celebrate with me…I am still alone…Today is June 7, 2025. *sigh* Today is ALSO Monday, meaning I have to go to school…I packed my school bag, brushed my teeth, showered, put on my clothes, and left my house. It is the 1st day of school. I know I won't make any friends, so I'll just stay silent. When I got there, there were students jumping up and down around the campus. Knowing that there's a free time, I sat on a bench, under a shady tree. I pulled out a book and started reading. It was a small 753 page book. While I was reading, there were some guys who were playing around with water. Not noticing that I was there, they knocked into me and water fell on my beautiful dress. The guys laughed at me.

"Nice view!" one said.

I looked down and saw that my dress was see through. My lip quivered. One boy, a fox, walked closer to me, looking sympathetic. I ran away before he could reach me.

* * *

I ran behind the school, sobbing my eyes out.

"Hey…don't cry." A voice said.

I turned around and saw a scarlet fox. He looked worried.

"...Why do you care?" I asked.

"Well…I've never seen you before…You seem new…"

"Well, I'm not. So why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay. Don't pay any attention to the guys. They like messing around with people on the first day of school. But anyways, please stop crying. You're too pretty to cry."

I wiped my tears and smiled.

"Thanks."

The bell rang.

"So…I guess I'll see ya later?"

"Um…I guess…"I said, shyly.

I walked into the building with the scarlet fox. By the time I was in the building, I had dried off. Before I went to class, I asked,

"What's your name?"

"Jake the fox."

Then, we walked our separate ways.

* * *

"Okay class." The teacher said.

"My name is Ms. Flower. I am your homeroom teacher and math."

"Let's do a roll call. Then, we'll introduce ourselves."

After Ms. Flower called out a few names, it came to me.

"Well, my name is Tulip the rabbit. I…don't have a family. I never knew my real mother. When I was adopted, I lived happily…then, a few months later…they both died…Ever since then, I've lived alone…"

The whole class gave me a blank stare. Ms. Flower giggled nervously.

"Well, that's a very sad story Tulip…Anyways, today, we're starting with math."

Everyone, including me, took out a textbook. She started explaining factorials. Of course, being one of the smartest kids in school, I already knew how to do this. Lost in my thoughts, Ms. Flower called on me.

"Yes ma'am?"

"How many ways can a president and vice president be selected in a class of 16 students?"

Everyone turned to me, looking confused. It took me a few seconds to do the math in my head.

"240."

"Correct."

When she was about to call the next problem, the bell rang for lunch. Everyone ran out of the room, with the exception of me. At lunch, I sat under a tree, on a bench, eating while reading. What I was oblivious to was the fact Jake was walking towards me.

"Hey."

I turned to him.

"Hi…What are you doing over here?"

"Well, no one's sitting with you, so I thought, maybe, you'd want some company."

I sighed.

"Sure."

There was a silence.

"Why are you always quiet and distant?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you…No one does…"

"I'll try to understand you. Just tell me…" he pleaded.

"I never knew my mother…I…I always have these nightmares about her dying. Then, my adopted parents died because because…Someone killed them…I'm all alone in this world. I have no one."

The bell rang, again.

"Well, I have to go to class. Bye." then I dumped my tray and walked into the building.

* * *

"Okay class." The teacher said.

"This is where you learn to control your powers."

'Powers?!' I thought.

'I don't have any powers!'

"Okay Shyann, you have the power of wind. What power do _you_ have Tulip?"

"Um…"I said.

"I don't have any powers…"

The whole class started laughing at me, except for one girl. I got so upset, that I ran out of the room, crying.

* * *

The class was still laughing. Including the teacher and excluding the girl, named Shyann. Suddenly, objects started flying everywhere.

"What's happening?" one of the students asked.

"I don't know! This has never happened before!"

Shyann rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious?" asked the teacher, a little terrified that objects were trying to kill him.

"Because you laughed at Tulip, her emotions grew strong and caused _this _to happen."

"That's not possible!" one of the students shouted.

"She doesn't have any powers!"

Shyann sighed.

"Oh, I get it! I've read about something. She does have powers. Magic powers. However, she doesn't know."

They heard a rumble and crash throughout the school.

"We better hurry and comfort her before she destroys the school!"

* * *

I sat in a small room, crying again.

"Why? Why does everyone have to make fun of me?"

"Hey." A voice said.

I looked up and saw a green cat looking down at me.

"Hi…"

The green cat kneeled down next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…I don't think you'd understand…"

The green cat laughed to herself.

"Please! I understand a lot of things."

"Okay…I don't have any powers…"

The green cat burst out laughing.

"I knew you'd laugh at me…"

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at what you said."

"Huh?"

"You DO have powers. Otherwise, most of the things in the school wouldn't be attacking people. So, what's really getting you?"

I sniffed a little.

"I'm all alone in this world…My adopted parents died, I've never known my real mother…and…everyone ignores me!"

I started to sob so hard, that I couldn't stop! The green cat wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay…You're not alone anymore. You'll have me to stand there beside you."

I stopped sobbing eventually and hugged her back.

"Thank you…"

"Kairin…My name, is Kairin the cat."

"Thank you, Kairin!"

"You and I have a lot in common! Maybe we could be sisters!"

"You mean, I'll actually have a family?

"Yeah. You'll be my family and I'll be yours!"

"I'm so happy!"

I felt a little dizzy. Then, I saw only black.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw that I was in the nurse's office. Kairin was standing over me, as well as the girl who didn't laugh at me. I groaned.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Said Kairin.

"Why?" I asked.

"You used too much of your power when you cried. When you're emotional, something always happens. Your body needed rest, so you fainted." Explained the girl.

"What's your name?" I asked, shyly.

"I'm Shyann. I told the class that your emotions made the objects throughout the school move. I wanted to see if you were okay."

I smiled.

"Thank you for your kindness."

"Our teacher, Mr. Stewart, and I will help you control your magic. But first, he and our class have something to tell you."

Mr. Stewart and my class walked in the room, hesitantly.

"Um…Tulip? We're very sorry. We're very very very very very very very very ver-"

"SHE GETS IT ALREADY!!!" Kairin shouted.

"That was no way for a class, including me, to act towards a new student."

I smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"Now, all we have to do is work on that power of yours."

"Okay."

Kairin said,

"I have to do something first."

"Don't kill them, alright?"

"Huh?"

I was confused.

"Don't worry about it, lil' sis." Said Kairin.

~40 minutes later~

Jake came into the nurse's office.

"Are you okay, Tulip? I heard that when you were crying, it was your emotions that made all of the heavy and small objects attack everyone."

I sighed.

"What you heard is true. I don't know how to use my powers. I am very professional."

"Oh…Um, hey Tulip?"

"Yes?"

"Well…there's…a dance…coming up, and-"

"Tulip!"

Shyann and Kairin came in.

"Let's go home. School's over."

"Ok." I said, shyly.

"Um…I guess I'll talk to you…If that's okay with you?"

"Oh, yeah! That's…okay!" He said.

I smiled at him.

"Bye!"

I walked out, next to Kairin and Shyann.

"Bye…"

~End Of Chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter III~

The next morning, I woke up with SO much joy! I have a new family! Kairin is the oldest, and Shyann and I are the youngest! We were both born on the same day! Anyways, I already packed my stuff for school. I started walking with my sisters. Once we got to the school, there were flyers of the school dance coming up…*sigh* Sure enough, no one's gonna ask me.

"Hey Tulip!" shouted a student.

It was an icy blue panther.

"There's a dance coming up. And I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

I was shocked!

"Why would you want to go with me?"

"Well, you're hot, a total babe, and really powerful!"

When Kairin heard this, her knuckles cracked.

"Would you care to repeat what you said, Ty?"

Ty said,

"I said, she's a hottie, a total b-"

Ty slammed into the tree and fell unconscious. Kairin looked viciously at the boys around the school.

"Anyone ELSE wanna make an insulting comment like that to my little sister?"

Terrified, the boys shook their heads frantically and scurried away.

"Thought so…"

"Um…Kairin? Was that really…necessary to…do that?"

"Of course!"

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"I'm your big sister. I'm gonna protect you from guys like that!"

"Okay…"

Shyann sighed.

"Hopefully, she won't have to break anymore feet." (A/N: SonamyGirll12 and Kairi13 have the other parts about THEIR characters. You'll have to ask them to put it on the sight.)

We all laughed. Then, a brown hedgehog with blue tips came up to us. (A/N: SonamyGirll12 owns this character.)

"Hey girls…Hi Shyann…"

Shyann blushed and looked away.

"Hi Jordan!"

"So…Shyann…You know the dance…Well, do you want to go with me?"

I gasped.

"Shyann, you should _totally _go with him!" I whispered.

"Um…Sure, why not?"

"Yes! I'll pick you up at 7."

Jordan walked away, happily.

"So, who are you going to take to the dance?" Shyann asked me.

"Um…I don't know…"

The bell rang.

"Let's get to class." Kairin said.

We walked our separate ways. Throughout the school day, including lunch, boys kept asking me to the dance. I shyly declined, knowing that NONE of the boys were right for me. I was hoping Jake would ask me, but he's always being pulled away by girls. Slowly, I started losing hope. I would never find the right guy for me to go to the dance. *sigh*

~Friday~

Today is the day of the dance. The dance I won't have a date to…

~Later At Night~

Though I may not have a date, I'm still going. I'm wearing a long green dress, with 3 inch straps. And green bows. As you may have guessed, green is my favorite color…As we arrived to the dance, the music was really loud. As usual, girls swarmed all over Jake. I'm a little upset, but happy that he's here having a good time.

Kairin whispered to me,

"So, do you want to go to the refreshments table?"

"Sure."

When we walked over there, we watched as Shyann danced with Jordan during a slow dance. Kairin walked off with Riku, _also_ slow dancing with him. Feeling lonely, I walked into a corner, sitting down. Everyone looked happy while looked depressed. *sigh* I looked down. After a few minutes, a shadow loomed over me. I looked up, surprised to see Jake there.

"Do you wanna dance?"

I nodded. We walked onto the dance floor and started to slow dance. I noticed that the song changed to, "Every Heart". My heart was beating so fast.

"Hey…"

I looked up at him.

"This is sort of like a fairy tale…"

I sucked in my breath.

"What do you mean?"

"Just us dancing…Everyone's watching us…And me holding you like…in a fairy tale…"

I felt tears come to my eyes. No one has EVER said that to me before! I laid my head on his shoulder so they wouldn't fall. Everybody, except for the girls, of course, excluding Shyann and Kairin (meaning that they aren't one of the girls who DIDN'T awe), awed. I looked up and blushed. Once again, everyone started dancing. We walked outside, and out of sight. The beautiful midnight sky blended with my eyes. Fortunately, the moon showed, so Jake can look into my eyes.

"Tulip." He said.

"I don't know how to explain my feeling to you…I want to show you…"

He leaned in near to my face. Oblivious as what to do, I just stood there and closed my eyes.

"Tulip!"

I opened my eyes and saw Kairin and Shyann standing there. Jake pulled away from me and blushed.

"Evening ladies." He said.

"Well…Tulip, we're gonna go home now, so c'mon."

"Okay."

I turned to Jake.

"Bye."

Before I left with my sisters, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, blushed, and walked away with my sister. By the looks of him, he seemed dumbfounded.

~The Next Day~

When we got to school, everyone was talking about the dance. As usual, all the girls, except us, kept "swarming" over Jake and his friends. Though, what's caught my attention is the cast on his friend's foot, and his crutches. The bell rang, which meant we needed to go our separate ways. Once we did, Jake ran up to me. I was surprised when there weren't any girls chasing after him.

"Tulip…About the dance…I had a great time with you…"

I blushed. We made it to our advisory. We sat down at the same time.

"About what I said outside…I meant it…"

"Jake…please…not here…It's embarrassing…"

"Okay…"

We walked into the classroom before the bell could ring.

~After school~

Kairin, Shyann, and I walked outside of school and was silent.

"How about we lie in the same house, like REAL sisters?" Kairin asked.

"Okay!!! But, what about Shyann? She still lives in the orphanage…"

"Well," Kairin said.

"Let's get her adopted then!"

We all walked to the orphanage. It took a few hours, but we finally adopted Shyann! Now, she's really our sister! We walked to Kairin's house and made ourselves comfortable.

"You guys can live here as long as you want…"

~End Of Chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter IV~

~2 years later~

Today, I'm 12. And so is Shyann. Kairin, on the other hand, already HAD her birthday. During these past years, I improved my powers; however, I'm still in training. We, Shyann, Kairin, and I started walking to school.

"So…Anything happened between you and Jake?"

I blushed.

"No…I've only been able to talk with him in advisory…That's about it…Other times, girls are always over him and his friends are usually with him…Trust me, nothing's ever going to happen between us." I said, sadly.

Kairin's blood boiled.

'I gave him my blessing and _this _is what happens?! Maybe he's not ready to say it, yet…'

We started walking our separate ways. Blinded by my sorrow, I didn't sense the guy walking before me. Both of us, not watching, we bumped into each other and dropped our books. We both kneeled down. When we tried to pick up our books, our hands touched. I looked into his eyes, as he did me. He had the same sapphire eyes as I did. He was an aqua hedgehog, I noted.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry."

He picked up my books and handed them to me.

"I'm a new student."

He picked up his books and looked at his schedule. I looked at it too.

"You have the same schedule as me…"

"Cool. Are you gonna show me around?"

"Sure! I'd be happy to…"

During our classes, I showed him the basics and everything. He seemed to know what he was doing, seeing as he caught on fast. There were a lot of things I didn't understand, but he sat there and explained it to me. He was a really great teacher. He's funny…sweet…and **really **cute…Girls, as well, swarm over him. Although, he only seemed interested in getting to me. I mean, I _like _Troy, but my heart will always belong to Jake…

* * *

Jake seemed to be watching our every movements…His eyes seemed…jealous…Even at lunch, he would stare at us…It was very unnerving to have him staring at us like that…Like we were a couple…I felt so heartbroken to see him looking at me like…like…I betrayed him! I'm so stressed! I can't sleep! Not while Jake thinks I'm with Troy! I'm crying…again…I should stop, or someone could get seriously hurt. *sigh* I'm just going to have to handle this like a young lady…Today, at school, Jake walked up to me.

"Hey Tulip…"

"Um…hi Jake…"

"So…I see you have been hanging out with…Troy…a lot…"

"Um…Yeah…he's really nice and is a new student. So, he needs someone to show him around…"

"Oh…Okay…Well, I-"

"Jake!"

A yellow cat (A/N: is she a hedgehog or cat?) ran up to us and glomped him.

"Oh, I missed you!"

She tried to place kisses on his cheek but he kept pulling away.

"Honey, stop it!"

She stopped her antics.

"But-"

"No buts! I don't like you!"

She gave me a dirty look.

"You took him from me, didn't you?!"

"No, I-"

She slapped me so hard that I fell to the ground.

"You little tramp!"

"Honey, st-"

Honey waved her hand and forced Jake into a wall, knocking him unconscious. A bunch of girls came along and helped beat me up. I couldn't use my powers because I wasn't concentrating. Suddenly, all the girls were forced back. I looked up weakly and saw Troy standing before me.

"T-Troy…"

He knelt down and smiled at me.

"Are you okay?"

"I…I think so…How did you do that? Without even touching them?"

He chuckled.

"I thought you may have already known…Like you, my power is magic…"

I gasped. There was actually another student in this school that has the same power as me? That's brilliant!

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged.

"I thought you knew…"

He noticed that I was barely conscious.

"C'mon, let's take you to the nurse's office…"

"But what about Jake?"

He looked at Jake.

"I'll come back for him as soon as get you to the nurse."

I fainted right there in his arms…

* * *

I woke up to see 1 pair of sapphire eyes staring down at me. Troy smiled.

"Good, you're awake. The nurse said you have to skip P.E for about a week. About 6 of your ribs are broken and your arm is sprained.

My mouth shaped an "O".

"What of Honey and her friends?"

Troy sighed.

"They're getting it earful from the principal. Oh, you also have a busted lip, but no one can see it."

As if he sensed them coming, Troy said,

"Your sisters, Kairin and Shyann, are coming…"

Kairin busted through the door and looked around. As soon as she spotted me, she ran up to me and squeezed me.

"Tulip, you're okay! Just wait until I get my hands on those-"

"Kairin!" Shyann shouted.

"Language…"

"Kairin…it's okay, I'm fine…Anyways, where's Jake?"

"He went to class." Troy muttered.

"Oh…"

"Anyways, I'll carry you to class."

Troy picked me carried me to our magic class. When we walked in, everyone looked at us, including Jake! He watched us with narrowed eyes.

"Ah, Troy and Tulip. How nice of you to join us. Now, would you please-"

Mr. Stewart's phone rang. His eyes bulged out.

"Oh my…Thank you…"

He hung.

"Tulip…Um, please sit down…I am SO very sorry about Honey…"

Troy set me down gently, careful not to bruise me.

"Okay class, for the next 4 months we'll be training to use our powers as defense. We are going to defeat Midnight, once and for all."

~ 3 months later~

Troy and I have been studying together. Right now, we're in my room, at my desk, studying on how to use our magic.

"So…how do you turn inanimate objects to life?"

"Um…Mirata-animata." (A/N: I got this off of Wizards Of Waverly place just so you know. I was watching it at the time.)

"Good, you're a really good witch…"

I blushed.

"Thanks…"

"So…" He said, putting his book away.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Well, I want to tell you…that we'll be able to defeat Midnight if we work together."

His face grew closer to mine.

"I think so too…"

My face grew closer too. I wasn't in the right mind, so I had NO idea what I was doing. We were about to kiss, when Kairin barged in. We broke apart, but it was too late since she saw what we were doing.

"Hi Kairin…What are you doing here?" I asked, nervously.

"Well, it was quiet up here and I came to check on you." Kairin said, eyeing Troy, suspiciously.

"I better go."

Troy grabbed his bag and walked out of the door. As soon as she was sure Troy was gone, she turned to me.

"Tulip, please be careful around him. He looks very suspicious…"

"Okay…"

Kairin walked out.

'I think I love him…As much As I love…Jake…'

~End Of Chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter V~

Troy and I have gotten A LOT closer. Every day, he brings me flowers and candy. (A/N: DON'T SAY THAT NEAL IS TROY AND I'M TULIP!!! GOT IT GUYS!!! ;for SonamyGirll12 and Kairi13;) Then, we would always walk to school together. He's funny, kind, and sweet. He always tells me that I'm beautiful and strong. And I, of course, blush all the time. We've never really kissed on the lips. Only small pecks on the cheeks. And, of course, Jake would always watch with jealousy. I started to ignore him, though I was secretly worrying about what he thought of me…Today in class, he came up to me and said,

"Tulip…there's something about that hedgehog that seems mysterious…He seems like bad news…"

"Hmph! You're just jealous!"

"No! Well maybe a little-okay, so I'm jealous! But there's something mysterious about him I can't put my finger on…I'm…I'm just trying to protect you…"

He walked away. I sighed.

'Why does life have to be complicated again?!'

The intercom turned on and said,

"Everyone immediately report to your power classes. We're about to fight Midnight."

* * *

Everyone went to the Mystic Ruins. There, Midnight stood there, smirking.

"Midnight!" Mr. Stewart spat.

"Stewart. What brings you here?"

"Cut the crap, Midnight! You know why we've come here! We're going to destroy you! Once and for all!"

"Well, let me just do this one quick thing. Troy, why don't you make yourself known?"

I looked at Troy, confused. He just smirked at me and walked towards Midnight.

"Troy…" my voice quavering.

"What are you doing?"

Troy was still smirking.

"I work for Midnight. Always have. I was just undercover."

I felt my heart break into pieces. Shyann turned towards me. She looked sympathetic.

"Troy!" Kairin shouted in full rage.

"I will **kill** you for breaking my sister's heart! How **dare **you pretend you love her!"

"Who said I didn't?"

Troy turned from me to Kairin.

"I love her with all my heart."

Everyone gasped as they turned their gaze to me. Tears were streaming down my face. Tears of heartbreak…Shyann ran over to me and hugged me tight. Kairin charged at Troy but he disappeared. Catching her off guard, Troy elbowed her in the back. He knocked her unconscious. We both gasped.

"Kairin!"

I looked up at Troy. He looked at me and gazed into my eyes. I turned away, afraid my heart would break into more pieces.

"Now Troy, let's get rid of most of these students."

He smirked.

"With pleasure."

Everyone, except Shyann and I, were beat up and knocked unconscious. Troy looked at Shyann then me. I was still crying. The hedgehog…that I loved…worked for my arch enemy…Troy knocked Shyann unconscious and started towards me.

"Troy…why?"

"Because he raised me and I love being evil. I can control SO much power. But, I still love you. So, why don't you join me?"

I gasped.

"No! I would **never **join you!"

He sighed.

"Sorry Tulip. I have to do this."

Instead of hitting me on the head, like the others, he pressed a sensitive point in my neck, knocking me out.

* * *

I woke up in a cell alone. I noticed that Jake was in the other cell, unconscious.

"Jake…Wake up…please…"

Jake, fortunately, woke up and looked at me.

"Tulip…I-"

I sadly laughed to myself.

"I guess you were right about Troy…He was suspicious…And now…he's taken the whole school hostage, and-"

"Tulip!"

Jake, with his powers, walked into my cell. He pulled me into his arms as I cried there.

"Tulip…please stop crying…Just know, that I will get revenge on that traitor…And defeat him with the help of our friends…"

"Jake-"

He kissed me full on the lips…My first kiss. His mouth moved from mine and gazed into my eyes.

"Tulip…I love you…And I'll never betray you like he did."

My eyes brightened.

"Oh Jake! I love you too!"

We embraced each other.

"Now." He said.

"Let's get the others."

I nodded.

"Yeah!"

~End Of Chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter VI~

Jake held me tight as we walked through the cell. Kairin also seemed to bust out.

"Kairin!"

I ran to her.

"You're okay!"

We hugged.

"Yes, I'm okay. Did Troy hurt you while I was unconscious?"

I sighed.

"No. I'm fine."

Jordan and Riku ran towards us, holding Shyann.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. She just can't stop telling the truth."

"Tulip, that green dress is the ugliest I've ever seen."

My lip quivered.

"R-really?"

I blushed and looked away when Jake looked at me. I must look ugly in his eyes! He squeezed my hand.

"Hey…" he whispered in my ear.

"You're beautiful with it on in my eyes."

I blushed.

"I quite agree." Troy said, out of nowhere.

"Troy!"

He stood there, smirking.

"I have a surprise for you."

He looked at Kairin, then me. Sora stood right beside him.

"Sora, you betrayed me?!?! I'll **kill you**!"

While Kairin was handling her business, I was handling my own.

"So, Tulip; had your first kiss yet?"

I was about to reply to him, but Jake cut me off.

"Yes! And it was by me!"

Troy's smirk disappeared. His eyes had a black tint in them. The tips of his quills turned black.

"Troy?"

I was terrified of him now…He looked so…dark…

"Jake…" he growled out.

He attacked my Jakie-kun without warning. Wait, did I just think that? Anyway, Troy's eyes were filled with so much fury!

"Troy, stop!"

All he did was ignore me. I ran over to him and pulled his arm, but all he did was push me back.

"Stop it, Troy!"

He was about to give Jake the final blow, but I jumped in the way and was hit instead. All I saw…was just darkness.

"Tulip…"

"Hello? Who's there?"

An adult rabbit came out of the shadows. A female rabbit.

"I am here…You, my dear, are in a coma. Your friends are worried about you. Much. However, the male who sent you into this state has committed suicide. Against God's ways. He was truly in love with you. He did not mean to hurt you."

"Who are you and how do you know this?"

The rabbit laughed to herself.

"Forgive me, for my rudeness. I am Chrysanthemum, guardian of Kandracar's power stone. I, Tulip, am an illusion of your mother."

I gasped.

"But…aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"My dear, as I have said before, I am but an illusion. I before, was the guardian of the stone. But now, you are."

"But, I don't have it!"

Chrysanthemum laughed to herself again.

"Silly child. You _do _have the stone. It's right inside of your body."

"Eh???"

"Here."

It was a blue stone in the shape of a moon.

"Protect it well, for if someone of evil intentions happens to gain control of it, chaos would be among the world. Midnight has always wanted you, since you were fist born. You hold so much power that you need to unleash."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I'm happy I can see you for the first and last time."

She laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you leaving?"

"No, sweetheart. I'm going to stay here and help train you. I'll be here for the rest of your life, guiding you.

"Mom!"

I ran and hugged the young rabbit.

"Okay, let's train you."

~End Of Chapter~


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter VII~

For the past 2 weeks, my mother and I have been training. I've learned a lot. About our world, our culture, and especially, my father. Today, the darkness seemed to dim a bit, and I felt a little bit lighter.

"Mom…what's happening?"

She smiled.

"It seems you are waking up."

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe not. But, I'll be here in your mind, helping you make decisions."

I started to fade.

"Bye mom…"

"Good-bye, Tulip."

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Jake staring down at me.

"Tulip…you're awake…"

Before I could say anything, he held me in a tight embrace. Tears fell down his face. If Kairin were here, she'd think he's a punk.

"I thought I had lost you… Please, don't _ever _do something like that again…"

I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry…What about Troy?"

He sucked in his breathe.

"He…tried to commit suicide…Actually, he did. But, Midnight brought him back to life. They moved to a different location."

Kairin and Shyann barged in, balloons and stuffed animals in hand. (A/N: Hey! I like stuffed animals!)

"T-Tulip…" they both whispered.

They ran over to me and cried, embracing me.

"You're safe!" Shyann cried.

"I'm so happy!"

"When I get my hands on Sora and Troy!" Kairin threatened.

"I'm going to kill them where they stand!"

"Please Kairin!" Shyann shouted.

"Don't say that in front of Tulip! She just woke up from her coma!"

They noticed a blue moon stone around my neck.

"What is that?" Jake asked.

"It appeared on her when she was in her coma."

I grabbed it.

"While I was in a coma, my mother, Chrysanthemum, told me that this is my planet's power stone. My mother protected it. But now, I have to…She…"

"She what?"

"She told me that Midnight has been after me since I was first born."

"Don't worry! We'll protect you!" Jake declared.

"No. My mother taught me most of the techniques. When we fight, we'll be ready."

"Right!" they shouted.

~The End~


End file.
